fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Guide to All Things Fan-Ball/S---B Sessions/@comment-16075172-20160121165239
Aspect theory notes: *Chance **Chance refers to the reflective word of chance as in possibility of something happening. Chance powers can influence "coincidental" outcomes into occurring, sort of in connecting to Chaos powers by stirring the variables with order/disorder to cause them to occur. **This is materialized as sort of Chaos-like abilities of light/darkness as an actual power. Or perhaps it isn't materialized at all, and it more of an unseen aspect. Either way, those who have Chance as an aspect still end up having connection with Chaos and Chaos-like powers. **Pensiver/Murtaw is the Knight of Chance, meaning that he weaponizes Chance. If I'm correct in the up-to-date lore, Pensiver literally made the Axe of Chaos. This is a weapon that utilizes the power of chaos, which fits with his title. Alternatively, he could use his powers to directly will events into occurring. **Hankvi is the Page of Chance. Pages are believed to "provide others with their aspect". Hankvi in his own nature is forgiving; he's giving people another chance. Reflectively, though, he's given a lot of chances, perhaps by will of his power, and is specifically given the chance/task to atone for his past as the Dictator. **Hankvl Guldza (L) is the Mage of Chance. Mages are theorized to collect and keep information on their aspect. Hankvl specifically is intertwined with chance, as Hankvl was coincidentally made as a clone of Hankvi. Also, Hankvl's greatest goal (after learning about being a clone of Hankvi) is to learn about Hankvi's life through prophecies and stuff; this eventually turns into Hankvl's wish to be a great influence on Hankvi's life (since Hankvi was the greatest influence to Hankvl's creation), and Hankvl acts to accomplish this by using the collected knowledge of the future and of Chance to dictate an outcome for Hankvi in which... good things happen, basically... also has access to additional Chaos powers, as "Hankvl's knowledge is not the limit of Hankvl's power" *Curse **Curse, being the (supposed) antithesis aspect of Chance, could have to do with the preventing of outcomes, rather than the influence of existence to them. A lot of this could be sort of "dooming others", or "Cursing others", to a fate preset that is not preferable, sort of. Rather than being intertwined dark and light, deals with "generic Chaos", or "evil/forbidden/black magic" abilities of sorts. **Codeam is the Rogue of Curse. Rogues steal and share their aspect. Codeam could be "stealing the fates of his BURGS players and sharing them with the SGRUB-Gamma players"; Codeam essentially replaces his fellow players with them and then goes on with them as he would have with his own players, if they had not died. This being a thing, it's possible that Codeam was the reason for the deaths (implied?)/disappearances of the others, in some obscure and slightly indirect way (also probably unintentional?). **Karanz, as a Curse player, uses "evil/forbidden/black magic" to stay alive and junk after execution. Could possibly be like a Heir or Lord, and actually "is" his aspect (since Codeam sending him as the Last Resort is a way of "cursing" others/giving them a Curse) **Liwiya is the Stooge of Curse. Stooge studies the aspect, I think, and since there's a connection to demons through Godslayer it could likely mean that she knows about her abilities or s/t. Haven't really thought too much on this one as I did the others, sorr